Running Blind
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: No memory of his past, just a name and a mysterious voice echoing in his mind, Kurosaki Ichigo's life couldn't possibly get anymore complicated. But now he must find the owner of the voice inside him, whom he strongly believes holds the answers to his questions. But an organization is intent on getting in his way, and with no memory or clues, he has only one choice: run. HichiIchi!


Authoress drabble~!

Since some fics will be down soons, I think I can start this one! It's based off of the song Running blind by tATu. Epic song with an epic remix called the Transformers remix. Give it a listen! So do enjoy~! :D

* * *

_"What are they going to do to you? !" Hands on my wrists, pulling me away from him. "Please...I can't lose you, I love you."_

_"And ya know I love ya too..." His beautiful golden eyes, filled with sadness, and fear. He told me he was never afraid. But now he is...for the both of us. "Don't worry, I know you'll find me."_

_"But how? If they-"_

_"You'll know because I'm always with ya...in yer mind...in yer heart...in yer soul...I'm always there..." His voices fades out...then darkness..._

* * *

I opened my eyes as the whirring sounds of machines filled the otherwise silent room. I was breathing pretty heavily, glancing left to right at my surroundings. An all white room, funny looking machines, tables, and a tray of surgical equipment._ An ICU? _

**_No..._ **The voice echoing in my head made me look around, but I ignored it in favor of trying to sit up. When I felt resistence, I looked to see a thick, leather brace across my chest, arms and leg's tied to the surgery table I laid on, my mouth gagged andsituation all around hopless and confusing.

_What am I doing here?_ ! I struggled, and to my surprise, the straps on my arms loosened. _Musnt've been tied securly..._ I wiggled a bit more and they came undone from beneath my wrists. _Yes!_

"Oi will you quit the squirming? I can't study you properly." I turned my head to see a slightly pale man with pink hair bending over some monitor's. "Suprisingly, you're brain functions are normal." He walked over, pale yellow eyes looking at me with great interest. "Do tell me, do you know your name?" He removed the gag and I coughed and took in deep breaths.

_My...my name?_ I struggled real hard to pull the information out of my foggy, confused mind, but nothing. _Who...who am I? I...I don't know..._

**_...Kurosaki...Ichigo..._ **The voice. It said a name and it felt...right to me.

"Kurosaki...Ichigo?" It sucks that it came out like a question. The man seemed to approve and moved away.

**_Escape! You...escape..._ **The voice was fading out, and for some reason panic filled my heart.

_No! Don't go!_

"Brain levels a bit high now. He must really be trying to connect again. Damned Vasto." The man cursed. I felt the presence within fade away and I paniced when the man brought a syringe. "Now hold still, ok?"

Fuck that! As he walked over, I grabbed the syringe and stabbed his neck, injecting the liquid into him. He yelped and fell down, unconsious instantly. "Weird fuck..." I took my chance to unstrap myself and looked around desperatly for a weapon, my bare feet sliding easily on the floor. I found a simple pistol, full of bullets and cocked it. "It'll have to work..." I also found a backpack with clothes inside, which I could only assume were mine. I took it too, but I didn't have time to change. I opened the door and looked down the long corridor's. No guards or anything. I ran as fast as I could, and just before I made the emergency exit, I heard men shouting and aiming tranquilizers. I turned and fired, hitting them square in the foreheads and watched them drop. Myt hands and knees were shaking. "How...how did I-"

"Get him! The boy's escaping!" I didn't hesitate to run out the door and into the dark, thick woods surrounding the building I was trapped in. I ran and climbed into a tree, hiding in thick foilage as the men searched frantically. Even flashing their flashlights my way they didn't see me. After what felt like hours, they left and I climbed down. I ran in further, deeper until my legs gave out. I looked and found a small cave and crawled inside.

"Shit...what's going on? !" I cursed and dug through the bag. I quickly got into the clothes. Soon enough, I was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a light t-shirt and Linkin Park hoodie, and simple sandals. Better than nothing... I took the chance to look at myself in a small pond in the cave. Bright, orange hair, warm brown eyes. Decent tan, lithe, strng body. Is this me? I wondered and felt like slapping myself. _C'mon. You may not remember much...ok nothing, but that's a dumb ass question Ichigo!_ I scolded myself mentally. I walked as far in as I could, bear or bats be damned, and hid behind a rock. I quickly fell asleep from the running.

* * *

_"I love you Ichigo...God as forbbiden as it is..."_

_"Why is it so bad?" I couldn't understand. Golden eyes looked at me, but the rest of him was...fuzzy. "I don't care if you're a...a..."_

_"Vasto Lordes."_

_"A Demon." I corrected. "I still love you, and nothing will change that." I felt warm, strong arms around me and a kiss to my neck, making me heat up._

_"Thank you love. I don't know what I did ta deserve ya..."_

* * *

I opened my eyes as sunlight filtered into the cave. My body felt stiff and a bit damp, but with how strong the sunlight was, I'd dry off. I slowly snuck outside and walked, thinking about what I could about my situation. _Ok...I don't remember anything besides my name, and I can shoot people in the skull with a fucking pistol without aiming I might add. Yup, that sums everything up._ I felt incredibly frustrated, but at the moment, I knew I was still being hunted. Why was I there? wha had happened to my memory? Who was the stranger with the golden eyes in my dreams? Was he the voice I heard sometimes? Were they the same as the man the odd doctor mentiond? Too many questions with absolutly no answers. I hid the gun in my pocket as I came to a hill. Just beyond the hill was a large city sprawling out into large hills, mountains in the distance. _This is..._

**_Karakura Town..._ **The voice echoed, faint but there. It felt right. I had this feeling that this was my home, where I grew up and, hopefully where I would find answers. I rushed down the hill, only one goal in mind; learn who I was, and the voice inside my head.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

So~? Any thoughts, hints ideas? Reviews? I hope peeps like this~! :D

Also! Some of my fics are now adopted and will be removed tomorrow! They are~!(ones with * will go tomorrow anyways...)

*White Darkness-Akira Namikaze and Ketsueki Tenshi1

Love, Blood and Roses-Ketsueki Tenshi1

*Fallen and Forgotten-Snow Valentine-Raven, RoisinEden

Poetry for the Poisoned-RoisinEden

That's all so far's i think...so review~!


End file.
